Skins: Generation 4 SYOC
by Copicat123321
Summary: Follow the adventures of Paddy and friends as they negotiate the exciting, intense world of teenage life in Bristol. SYOC accepting 7 characters (3 boys and 4 girls). Submissions open until 22/06!
1. Everyone: Part 1

Everyone: Part 1

It was 3am when Paddy got up from the bed, carefully lifting the arm of the girl he was sharing it with to slide out. Feeling his feet touch the cold wooden floor, he arose, wandering over to where his clothes had ended up. As he pulled up his boxers, straining as he tried to stuff his still-hard penis into them, he looked back at his bed partner. She was a stunner, no doubt, and she seemed nice, but there wasn't really an effort to get to know one another on the way back from the club. Hell, he didn't even remember her name. Something that started with an S?

As he pulled his trackies up, he looked out at the council estate where she (hopefully) lived. It was a stark contrast to his cushy, high-end house but in all honesty Paddy preferred this kind of place. It was less fake. Less of a lie. He was trying to make out all the different people in all the different lit up rooms, but a voice from behind pulled him out of it. "You coming back to bed?"

Paddy took a deep breath. He wanted to. He _really_ wanted to but he couldn't. It's not what Cook would've done so it's not what he's going to do. _You're not a pussy, are you?_ That was pretty much his mantra now. And so it was that he put on his signature smile, turned around, and pulled his polo shirt over his head. "Sorry love, not my style though. Places to go and what not."

He reached over, gave her a nice little kiss that would leave her wanting and let himself out into the night. The walk back was a quiet one, and it turned out to be a lot longer when you weren't pissed out of your mind. Eventually though, he'd arrived at the shining white art piece that doubled as his house. He'd tried his key in the front door, but it was pretty clear that his mum had changed the locks. Again. Always worth a shot though. At this point it had become more like a game to him. All he had to do was go to where his room was and climb up ledge by ledge until he reached his window. As always, a few wiggles in the right direction and it was open, allowing him to crawl in. Narrowly avoiding a can on the ground, he swore a little as his grip failed and he crashed to the ground, earning a shout of "Go the FUCK to sleep!" from his mum.

Still wincing, he stripped himself back down to his boxers and climbed into his bed. Looking at his phone, he saw it was around 5am, which gave him a good three hours of sleep before he really had to get up. This was the one day he couldn't miss.

After all, it's not very day you start at Roundview College.

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I've not seen a Skins SYOC yet and I hope it gets some attention! If you hadn't gathered, this is your (re)introduction to Paddy Byatt, younger brother of everyone's favourite James Cook! But since this is Skins, I need another seven characters, each with their own issues, to form the fourth generation! The form will be on my profile for copy-and-pasting purposes but I'll put one below and I hope to receive many brilliant submissions. For now, Copicat out!**

 **1\. Please submit only through PM. No reviews will be accepted.**

 **2\. You can send more than one character but the chances of me accepting them all are slim.**

 **3\. If I accept your character I will put them through hell and they'll definitely have reason for angst.**

 **4\. Please review. If you don't, chances are your character becomes expendable very quickly.**

 **5\. This is not 'first-come, first-served' so try to impress me.**

 **6\. Finally, PM me with any suggestions about shipping or otherwise, and I'll try to put it in the story if I like it.**

Name:

Birthday: dd/mm

Gender:

Sexuality:

Ethnicity:

Eye Colour:

Hair Colour:

Personality:

Subjects Taken:

Backstory (it can be tragic or boring):

Relationship with Paddy:

What would happen in their episode/story:


	2. Character List

**Character List**

 **Paddy Byatt – Born 28/07 – Male**

 **Rocio 'Ro' Delgado – Born 02/08 – Female**

 **Nathan Cavaliere – Born 13/03 – Male**

 **Maisie Elliot – Born 08/03 – Female**

 **Edward 'Woody' Jackson – Born 16/11 - Male**

 **Kaitlynn Ashton – Born 07/04 - Female**

 **Vic Valentine – Born 13/04 - Male**

 **Ophelia Delacroix – Born 27/10 – Female**

 **So all characters have been accepted! If you haven't seen Skins, then I'll just say that each character will get their own focus story in the series, where the spotlight is almost totally on them. I can't guarantee the next chapter soon (damn you exams!) but I am definitely committed to this story!**


End file.
